To: Jared
by TheMrsPadackles
Summary: Apenas uma carta. PADACKLES


**To: Jared**

Querido Jared,

Coisa brega, não é? Mas eu não vejo outro modo de começar essa carta. Você é querido por todos, você é querido por mim. Sim, vou começar com tudo isso de novo por que não da mais para fugir, não da mais para fingir que está tudo bem, fingir que te ver todo dia e saber que nada vai ser como antes não me afeta.

Desde que quando nos conhecemos e você se apresentou como 'Sam, meu irmão mais novo' que eu não sabia mais o que esperar da vida ao seu lado, 'meu irmão mais novo'. Para mim, isso soa perturbadoramente incestuoso mesmo não tendo reais vínculos de sangue entre nós, o que me perturba de verdade é você pensar assim, me chamar de irmão, me _ver _como irmão quando eu tenho esses pensamentos, essas _vontades_.

No começo foi fácil te ver dessa forma, essa criança grande que você é, foi fácil te aceitar como melhor amigo, foi fácil fingir não sentir nada quando você dava aquele seu sorriso travesso cheio de covinhas, foi fácil me apaixonar por você.

Não sei exatamente quando tudo dentro de mim virou de cabeça pra baixo, pode ter sido no exato momento em que te vi pela primeira vez ou talvez naquela noite estranha em que te vi apanhando naquele maldito bar. Realmente não sei, mas eu posso afirmar que é tudo real, perfeito e intenso.

Eu poderia fazer uma lista de momentos seus que tenho guardado na mente, poderia fazer uma lista para poder te convencer que sou a pessoa certa para ficar ao seu lado, e uma vez eu realmente fiz, mas então você chegou desolado por que tinha acabado seu namoro com Sandy. E esse é um dos momentos em que eu posso descrever como crucial, porque foi nesse momento que eu percebi que não deixaria mais nada e nem ninguém te machucar. Eu só não contava ser uma dessas pessoas.

Tive a brilhante idéia de morarmos juntos, seria mais prático, eu falei; mas não seria mais fácil para mim, e minha ruína começou a partir daí, mas também era o meu paraíso na terra. Te ver todos os dias, todas a horas era como andar nas nuvens. Ver seu sorriso e não conseguir impedir que o meu se abrisse. Era satisfatório vê-lo bem e feliz, _ao meu lado_.

Você lembra que as coisas estavam perfeitas, ótimas e calmas. Você também lembra de tudo o que eu disse em uma daquelas noites em que nós nos embebedávamos na sala.

"O álcool entra e a verdade sai." Esse é o ditado.

Eu sei que você lembra porque depois do beijo que eu te roubei, você repetiu tudo para mim em forma de acusação, repetiu tudo e no final disse que queria se sentir assim também. Você pediu para te ensinar essa forma de amar, pediu que eu te beijasse de novo, pediu para eu ficar ao seu lado. E eu fiquei, Jay. E sempre vou ficar, mesmo que eu soubesse que as coisas acabariam desse jeito, eu faria tudo de novo. Esse era o meu paraíso.

Tivemos nosso momento, escrevemos um capítulo de nossas vidas chamado "Nós", mas a última página virou e você disse que não poderia continuar assim, que não poderia ferrar com minha vida, minha carreira. Você não poderia assumir para o mundo que algo dentro de você também mudou e o que eu sentia ficou cada vez maior. E então chegou minha ruína.

Lembranças, memórias, foi o que você me deu quando tudo o que eu fiz foi...

Você me deu memórias lindas, memórias boas, mas não era o suficiente porque a saudade de você – apesar de morar na mesma casa e ainda trabalhar juntos – aumentava cada vez mais. Meu quarto voltou a ser só 'meu quarto' e não mais 'nosso quarto' e minha cama ficou grande demais, vazia demais.

Nossas noites de bebedeira virou _sua _noite de bebedeira e eu só estava de figurante, pronto para te dar apoio quando você tropeçasse ou quando você chegava dizendo que se arrependia de tudo que tinha falado e sentia minha falta. Eu estava em cacos e tudo o que eu tinha de você eram migalhas.

Quando você estava bêbado o suficiente para falar tudo o que eu queria ouvir, um pedacinho de mim se perdia entre suas palavras emboladas e então terminava sempre, _sempre, _do jeito que _você _queria. Eu acordava na manhã seguinte me sentindo o cara mais feliz do mundo até me ver sozinho na cama novamente e perceber que nada tinha mudado, nada tinha voltado, meu paraíso não tinha voltado.

E então o meu buraco se afundou um pouco mais, _ela _chegou. Você a colocou na _nossa _vida. _"Você namora, por que eu não posso?"_ foi o que você falou para mim quando me apresentou Genevive como sua nova namorada. Eu não precisava te explicar o porque de namorar Danneel porque você já sabia, sabia que ela tinha ciência de nós dois e dos meus sentimentos, sabia que ela não se importava pelo simples fato de ela se sentir da mesma forma por outra pessoa, por ela estar na mesma situação que eu. Mas la estava você, se exibindo com sua nova garota, me cobrando atenção quando eu passava tempo demais com o Misha. O que você queria de mim afinal? O que eu _significava_ para você?

Cansei de fazer todas essas perguntas quando tivemos aquela briga que mudaria tudo em nossas - desastrosas – vidas. Pedi Danneel em casamento, não, propus casamento a Danneel, Jared você sabia o que ela estava passando com os pais e... Droga, Jared. Você sabe de tudo! Sabe meus motivos, mas você precisava fazer algo impulsivo, precisava pedir Genevive em casamento e acabar comigo. E tudo isso por ciúmes.

Ciúmes logo de mim Jared? Logo eu que sairia de qualquer lugar que fosse só porque você precisa de mim? Logo eu que te dei tudo de melhor que eu tinha a oferecer para alguém? Será que você não consegue entender que tudo o que eu queria era estar em outro lugar, ser outra pessoa, só para poder estar com você?

Está sendo difícil, Jay. Está sendo torturante e massivo te olhar e não fazer nada, não _poder _fazer nada.

Eu estava prestes a jogar tudo para o ar novamente e ir atrás de você e te trazer de volta para mim, mesmo estando casado, ai você disse... Ai você cavou mais um pouco o buraco em que eu estou. "_A Gen está grávida." _Finito, só isso.

O amor é dar mais do que receber. É abrir mão de qualquer coisa que for só para fazer a outra feliz. E foi isso que eu fiz. Desisti de nós, Jay. Desisti de voltar no tempo e ter mais um pouco do que tivemos, desisti do que eu sinto por você. Não posso esquecer o que está preso dentro de mim, mas também não posso deixar sair.

Algumas pessoas dizem que o tempo cura tudo. Eu discordo, é como se você tentasse apagar uma tatuagem com uma borracha. Simplesmente não funciona.

Tive que escolher entre mim e você e você venceu. Sempre vence. E é por isso que você nunca lerá essa carta, nunca saberá que eu tentei com todas as minhas forças te esquecer e fracassei debilmente. Nunca saberá o quanto eu te amo e te quero bem. Talvez essa última parte você saiba, mas não é o suficiente.

Eu te amo, Jared. Eu te amo e queria que você tivesse escolhido a mim e não a ela. Queria que você me olhasse mais do jeito que me deixa envergonhado, queria poder te olhar dormir depois de uma noite simplesmente maravilhosa. Queria poder ter ficado preso naquele meu paraíso. Queria que o meu amor por você fosse suficiente para ficarmos juntos.

Eu queria que você estivesse aqui.


End file.
